


Utterly Insatiable

by Aetherios



Series: Leaves Fall And So Do We [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Has a Sweet Tooth, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Honeydukes, Lollipop sucking, Sexual Humor, not in that way you pervs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherios/pseuds/Aetherios
Summary: “You know…” his voice lowered to a seductive drawl as he tugged on the stick of the lollipop, pulling it out of her mouth.  “Your lips would look so much better wrapped around my—”“Draco!” she exclaimed, flushing even deeper. “I swear to Merlin, if there’s one thing more insatiable than your sweet tooth, it's your sex drive,” she sighed, dragging him out of the store.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Leaves Fall And So Do We [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947763
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Utterly Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> This was written for [LadyKenz347's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347) OTP-ober Challenge. Day 7: Hogsmeade.

"Don't you have any idea what cavities are?" Hermione demanded, rounding on him with her hands on her hips and murder in her eyes. 

Draco pulled the Acid Pop from his lips with an elegance no one should have when sucking on a bright green lollipop. "I am aware of what they are, yes," he answered simply, scanning the shelf in front of him.

After careful deliberation, he plucked a Peppermint Toad from the rack and slowly unwrapped it. She watched as he finished swallowing it, only to stick the lollipop back into his mouth immediately.

When he moved his hand to reach for another, she stomped her foot angrily and pulled on his tie, forcing him to turn away from the tooth-rotting stuff. 

His cool gaze met her fiery one and he arched an eyebrow, still sucking on the candy. "I'm serious, you know," she huffed, crossing her arms. "Do you have no regard for dental care whatsoever?" 

He shrugged, swirling his tongue around the sweet, and she struggled to tear her eyes away from the delectable pinkness of his mouth. He picked a pack of Sugar Quills off the shelf, then seemed to think better of it and put two more into his Honeydukes bag. 

“My parents would have a stroke if they saw you right now,” she told him as he continued to browse the racks. “They don’t even let me put more than one lump of sugar into my tea.” 

He pulled the candy out of his mouth with a resounding pop that made her thighs clamp together. The way he sucked on his much too sweet confectionary should _not_ turn her on as much as it did. “Well, that’s just absurd. I can’t imagine having tea that tasteless.”

“The downside of being the daughter of two dentists, I suppose,” she said and he gave her a questioning glance. “A Healer of sorts, except they tend to people’s teeth. Naturally, they’re very strict about dental hygiene,” she explained. 

“That’s why they don’t want me having too much sugar. Because I might get cavities. But then, of course, sugar isn’t really what gives you cavities. It’s actually the bacteria which is already in your—”

“Granger,” Draco said, but she continued her rant. 

“—feeds on the sugar and forms plaque. I’m actually surprised your teeth aren't yellow, what with that utterly insatiable sweet tooth of yours. They’re _unnaturally_ white—”

“Granger,” he repeated, an amused smile tugging at his lips now. 

“—probably use a Whitening Charm on them, though. No one could possibly have teeth that perfectly white without casting some sort of glamour on them—” 

Her eyes widened when he cut her off by shoving an Acid Pop into her mouth. 

“You were rambling,” he said by way of explanation, and she felt her cheeks flush when she saw his heated gaze. “You know…” his voice lowered to a seductive drawl as he tugged on the stick of the lollipop, pulling it out of her mouth. “Your lips would look so much better wrapped around my—”

“Draco!” she exclaimed, flushing even deeper. “I swear to Merlin, if there’s one thing more insatiable than your sweet tooth, it's your sex drive,” she sighed, dragging him out of the store. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to keep this teen-rated is killing me, guys. Smut is a-calling but I shan't heed it.


End file.
